Dex Holders Against All Bad Fics
by haterofbadfics
Summary: The Dex Holders rip apart all bad fics, anime, game, manga or otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to haterofbadfics' tearing apart of a bad fic, here we go!

Red and the rest were in a room, reading a bad fic.

_Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!_

_Universal Guardian or UG: Hi Everyone UG here with my first ever story on ._

"First story, this can't be good." said Silver.

_So after looking at some of the Pokémon XD/ anime crossovers I realized that Pokémon XD doesn't get notice much so I decided to do my own thing._

_Jovi: Is it Jovi's turn yet to speak?_

_UG: Oh and I forgot to mention that Jovi, Michael's younger sister will be giving me a hand._

_Jovi: How about now?_

_UG: So yeah not much to say or do now so…Jovi?_

_Jovi: Hmm?_

_UG: IT"S YOUR LINE!_

_Jovi: Oh, let's get this story started!_

"Man, they're annoying." said Green (boy).

_Disclaimer (whatever that is) I don't own any part of the Pokémon franchise. I also don't own any music if I ever use any._

_Chapter 1: Vengeance is mine._

"Bet the title is more exciting than the actual story." Gold joked.

"It's more exciting than the story title." said Blue (girl).

_The Night was dark and slightly chilly. The only sounds you could hear were the inhaling and exhaling of Pokémon that resided at Mt. moon but other than that you could hear a pen drop, as a man with blue hair reaching his neck sat on a rock. He wore a dark gray robe with blue sleeves covering his clenching fist. He wore black glasses but underneath his eyes were cold glaring at the ground as thoughts of anger swept over him. The memories were as such._

"Why is he sitting on a rock?" asked Chris/Crystal.

_"It's over Ardos!" a red haired boy yelled to him as Ardos's Heracross was defeated by the boy's Ursaring._

"This took place after a BATTLE?" Blue asked.

_After the loss Ardos swore the boy would be crushed by Cipher, The criminal organization known for closing the hearts of Pokémon to turn them into the ultimate fighting machines. Expecting his father, no the Grand Master to finish him off, he left. When he got word the battle was taking place he went to the arena to see the crowning moment, only to be set ablaze with anger. For right there from across the child was his father on his knees, eyes blank, crushed by a devastating loss. In a rage Ardos tried to persuade setting the self destruct on Citadark isle, killing off hundreds of Cipher henchmen just to stop this child's meddling. But that's the exact same time when his brother Eldes, the weak minded fool stepped in._

"I'm bored already." said Gold.

"I'm hungry." said Dia.

_"Father, please. We were in the wrong. We must stop this." Eldes preached to his father. Unfortunately his father listened, and disbanded Cipher. Instead of turning himself in he left Citadark Isle with one thing in mind, getting even with that child._

_At the newly revived Orre Colosseum he had believed the chance would come but all he could do was watch in disbelief as his Sceptile, Charizard, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Tauros, and Starmie were no match for the child's Pokémon. In blazing anger Ardos shouted "This isn't the last you heard of me boy! I will rebuild cipher and crush you and your Pokémon!_

"The words of every cliched villain ever." said Dia.

_The boy only looked to Ardos and stated. "You can rebuild Cipher as many times as you can and I"ll always be here to stop you!" With nothing left for him in the Orre region Ardos left to faraway places to find a way to fulfill, with a thirst for revenge fueling his will to live._

_Almost a year had passed as Ardos recalled this. He thought of the father who abandoned him, the brother who became a traitor for a worthless cause, and finally the boy. The boy who had cost him so much. After a while though he smiled wickedly. It didn't now, any of that. Now was the time to look toward the future and soon he knew the boy would be crushed, because like Ardos there were many who allies who wanted the same thing._

_One of them stepped forward a put a hand to his shoulder. "Ardos we've finished crossing the beams, we're waiting for your orders." Ardos turned to face her. She has long pink pigtails that reached her legs in length. She wore a light purple dress with white on the sides. Her white gloves fiddled with her goggles used to protect those shining green eyes that looked exhausted._

"Another generic villain?" asked Silver.

_"Perfect Lovrina, now that the stages are in order we can begin phase 2" Ardos said as he spoke to her_

_The Pinkette, Lovrina responded" Um what IS phase to exactly?"_

_"My dear Lovrina have you not guessed yet? Were here in the Kanto region because one man has made a discovery he has not shared with the world. I've had a few spies watching him because his research could be the very piece to our puzzle all we need now is to gain his findings as a WHOLE. Then Cipher shall reign supreme. "_

"The person who ruined their plans earlier can just follow them." said Red.

_"Seriously? Who of all people in Kanto can be THAT important?" Lovrina asked with curiosity_

_Ardos looked to the moon gazing down on the world. Soon his plans will be known and he'd obliterate everyone who dared to stand in his way._

_"One of the most famous authorities on Pokémon, Professor Samuel Oak._

"Professor Oak?" asked Yellow.

_End of Chapter._

_UG: Okay so there we go. This isn't actually first story I planned publishing but the first one still has some kinks I need to work out. So I hoped you liked the beginning. Any constructive criticism you feel needed please tell me, because I'm still a rookie on this whole fan fiction thing. Sorry for the long beginning._

"That was short!" Gold interjected. "Unless you meant 'long' as in drawn out."

_Jovi: Where was the huge fight? The battle between good and evil?_

"Good question." said Pearl.

_UG: Uhh. Jovi it's the first chapter._

_Jovi: Fine I'll let it slip this time._

_UG: Okay see you later for more Pokemon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!_

"Here's chapter 2." said Platinum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!_

"We know the title." Gold sighed.

_UG: Hey everybody back again with chapter two!_

"Unfortunately." said Silver.

_Jovi: Is there a battle between good and evil yet?_

_UG: *sigh* Jovi we talked about this. I'm don't want to rush into things so I'm just starting it slowly then as confidence builds, I'll speed up a bit._

"Oh, yeah, moving the plot at a Slugma's pace is SO much better." Gold said.

_Jovi: Slowly? Speeding? What is this a race? Jovi's confused._

"What an idiot." said Green.

_UG: Okay now while I try and explain things to Jovi you guys can read the next chapter, Catch ya later!_

_Jovi: We're gonna catch Pokémon?_

_UG: GAH! Dang it Jovi!_

_Jovi: What?_

_UG: Nothing just – Oh wait a minute speaking of Pokémon this chapter will include my first attempt at Pokémon speech, might not be so great, but remember I'm a rookie._

"That was apparent from the first chapter." Emerald snapped.

_Jovi: Disclaimer, whatever that means. UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon franchise._

_UG: If I did it wouldn't be half as good as it is n-…..YOU REMEMBERED TO SAY THAT?_

'More like it wouldn't be good at all.' Red thought.

_Jovi: Jovi sure did._

_Chapter 2 Home Coming_

"At least remember to put a colon." said Crystal.

_The ship the S.S. Hope sailed along the water smoothly cutting through the waves headed towards its destination._

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Yellow. "I didn't understand that."

"Neither did the rest of us." said Platinum, noticing everyone was confused.

_Looking out at the wide open sea was a Raven haired trainer, Ash Ketchum._

They all glanced at each other.

_On his shoulder was his best friend that had been through everything with him, Pikachu._

"Everything?" asked Red. "Meaning what?"

_Both of these two were residents of pallet town but had been to many other regions. Together with many Pokémon and friends they had accomplished multiple gyms and had ranked top 16-4_

"Top 16-4?" asked Ruby.

"I'm confused too." said Red.

_in every conference respective to that region. Recently after losing to Tobias in the Lily of the valley conference he decided to head home to see his friends and family._

"He lost to a random nobody?" asked Sapphire.

_"Man can't wait to get home. How about you buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu_

_"Pi-Pikachu" (Yeah it's gonna be great!) the electric mouse replied_

"Too little syllables." said Yellow.

_"Can't wait to taste mom's cooking again!" Ash said remembering the delicious food his mother has cooked over the years._

_"Always thinking about huh?" A light voice giggled being him_

_Ash turned to face the sound to see a familiar face. She was a young blunette wearing a white cap with an incomplete poke ball print. She wore a mini dress with a white undershirt with a V shaped neck with a short pink shirt. Her footwear consisted of pink knee high boots with black socks underneath._

"That sounds a lot like me, except I am not a 'blunette'." said Platinum.

"That's more description than Ash got." said Red.

_"Oh hey Dawn need something?" Ash replied her_

"Replied her? What?" asked Silver.

_Dawn was a trainer/coordinator from the Sinnoh region._

"And a Missy recolor." said Pearl.

"She does both?" asked Emerald.

_After making it to the grand festival and losing in the finals to her friend Zoey she accepted Ash's offer to head to Kanto with him to think about her own future._

"Still making no sense." said Sapphire.

_"No it's just we're almost there so we should be getting ready, but I can't find Brock anywhere." She replied as the wind blue in his face._

"Learn the difference between blue and blew." Emerald interrupted.

_What they didn't know was that Brock was in the pool area talking to a cute red head lifeguard with dark blue eyes._

_"Brock you're so passionate. Do you really mean what you're saying? The girl said blushing_

"Derailment! That sounds NOTHING like Brock!" shouted Red. "The real Brock is serious!"

_"My dear Marissa I mean every word and we could go anywhere if you only came with me back to Kanto." Brock said in his romance mode_

_"Croagunk!" was all you could here before Brock was on the ground paralyzed by a poison jab._

_"Why Croagunk?! WHY?! The future Pokémon doctor yelled as he was dragged away by the poison/fighting Pokémon._

"Brock would not let that happen." said Green. "Also, why does he have a Poison/Fighting type? He's a Rock type gym leader!"

_After getting off the ship the trio, with Pikachu and Piplup stood on the port filled with people and Pokémon buying items, advertising their goods and just going about their business. The group was discussing their next move when a voice caught them._

_"Total waste of my time." a male voiced yelled_

_"What was that?" Dawn replied?_

_"Let's go check it out." Brock suggested_

"The plot is stringing them along." said Dia.

_When the finally reached the area of suspicion they caught the whole scene._

_A whole crowd stood around a boy with green hair and yellow goggles wearing a black jacket and dark clue pants stood over a boy looking no more than 9 and a Nidoran(boy) that was knocked out. The younger boy wore a gray long sleeve shirt over a blue short sleeve shirt. He also wore blue sneakers and gray shorts._

_"See what happens when you're weak. You let your Pokémon down and just become a lame excuse for a trainer. You should start back from square one." The green haired boy replied_

_"And what makes you such an expert?" Ash replied in anger_

_The boy looked up and met eyes with Ash. "Why are you so angry? I'm just giving him a tutorial of how tough Orre trainers are. I Cail, am the number one trainer in my home, Pyrite town."_

_"Orre region, Pyrite town? Where's that?" Dawn asked quizzically_

_"Wha- You never heard of the Orre region? We're some of the toughest trainers in the WORLD."_

"We could beat em." said Red.

_"I don't care who you are or where you're from; you're just picking on beginner trainers. Why don't you take me on?" Ash responded_

"Maybe because you two just met." said Crystal.

_Cail scoffed "Alright you want to get taken down ? Let's do it."_

_Pikachu "Let's go."_

_"Pika!" (Right!)_

"Hold it, did Pikachu just respond to itself?" asked Yellow.

_"Hold it" a stern voice shouted_

"That was weird." said Red.

_Ash, Cail, and the crowd turned to see Officer Jenny run up to the scene. "No one is battling anyone here on the port. If you all don't move along right now you will be held in contempt."_

"Yet Cail got to battle that kid?" asked Ruby.

_"Hmph these two kids wouldn't have been a challenge anyway." Cail said with a smirk "I'm headed back to my home. If you've got any guts you'd come there and take me on. I doubt you would." He then turned toward a ship that Ash hadn't payed attention to, probably boarding the Orre region. As he walked away you could hear him laughing saying "Kanto losers."_

"He expects them to go to ANOTHER region just to fight him?" asked Silver.

"I bet they do it." said Gold.

_Ash turned away from him and back to the boy that stood up. "Hey are you alright?" he asked the kid._

_"Sorry you had to help me; I'm just a weak trainer." The boy said tears in eyes_

_"Hey don't listen to him. He was a lot older than you are and picking on kids only proves how weak he is himself. I'm sure you'll be a great trainer someday" Ash said_

_The boy wiped his tears "You think so?"_

_"Of course I do. See I'm not the only one that thinks so either look". Ash said pointing down._

_The boy looked down only to see his Nidoran(boy) next to his leg all healthy._

"He got beat up didn't he?" asked Blue.

_The boy smiled "Okay thanks mister, I'm gonna get stronger with my Nidoran. Oh and my names Tommy by the way."_

_"Hi Tommy my name is Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said with delight_

_"Pika-pi (hi there)" Pikachu spoke up_

"too many syllables." said Sapphire.

_"Well I gotta go thanks again" Tommy said as he headed towards the Pokémon center with his Nidoran following behind._

_"Man Ash, you haven't changed a bit have you?" came a voice_

_Ash turned away from the center to see a male with a lab coat nut he still wore that light-red head band to keep the hair out of his face. It was the Pokémon artist, Tracey Skechit_

"A Yellow ripoff?" asked Blue. "What's with all the recolors in this story?"

_"Long time no see Ash." Tracey said_

_"Hey Tracey how's it going, running an errand for professor Oak?" Ash_

_"Well if coming here to pick you up counts then yes, although I didn't know you'd have company." Tracey said turning towards "Hey Brock how's it going? And you must be Dawn, nice to meet you."_

_"Hello Tracey" Brock and Dawn said in unison_

_"Piplup! (HEY!)" Spoke up the penguin Pokémon_

"Missy's Empoleon is cooler." said Pearl and Dia.

_"Oh and this is Piplup" Dawn said gesturing toward the sinnoh starter by her leg_

_"I've never seen a Piplup up close before." Tracey said "I'll have to sketch it later but for now let's all buckle up."_

_The group headed toward the jeep and got ready for the next destination, Pallet Town._

_"All right home sweet home here I come!" Ash said with uncontrollable excitement as Tracey drove off._

_Ash's happy expression soon turned to a deep in though face as re-called the previous incident._

_"Toughest trainers in the world huh? Ash said to himself "If he was telling the truth Orre sounds like an incredible challenge. Not all of them can be as annoying as that Cail guy, can they?" These thoughts pondered Ash's mind as he got closer and closer to home._

_Chapter End._

"Finally!" they yelled.

_UG: And that closes chapter 2. So the thing with Cail is in my story he went to Kanto adjust went to different towns battling all these people after Pokémon XD, which is months before the story is set. I had to find someway for the anime characters to know of Orre, but this is just the beginning._

"That made no sense." said Platinum.

_Jovi: Jovi thinks you talk too much!_

_UG: And UG thinks addressing yourself in third person is so childish!_

"You're both childish." said Blue.

_Jovi: What do you expect I'm 8!_

_Michael (Pokémon XD): Who said you were 8?_

_UG: I did since there really is no clarification how old Jovi I just went with 8. But forget about the age. I didn't even expect this story to get a single review. But thank you guys who take your own time to type up a little something. So um until next time-_

_Jovi: Catch ya later!_

_UG: There you go._

"That was stupid. Next chapter." said Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A trainer's desire_

_UG: Alright! After a small break, I'm BACK!_

_Jovi: About time….._

_UG: …You always gotta nag me and kill the writer's fire?_

_Jovi: *smiles* Whenever Jovi gets the chance!_

_UG: Right so here we are. Now so the here's the thing about crossovers, it involves two sides and since this is has XD in it to those characters are gonna get shown. NOW DON"T COUNT ARDOS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER, HE"S A BAD GUY!_

"That wasn't apparent from chapter 1." said Blue.

_Jovi: He saved Jovi._

_UG: That's different now on with the disclaimer I-_

_Jovi: UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon franchise, or the music he might possibly use._

_UG: That's right._

_Chapter 3: A trainer's desire_

"You said that already." said Yellow.

_"What a fantastic battle for both Tobias and Ash Ketchum, truly an example of what the Lily of the valley conference is all about!" shouted the referee. Then just like that he paused in mid applause._

"Not even gonna show us what happened, huh?" asked Sapphire.

_Michael sighed and pressed the DVD player off and began to scratch the top of his red head. Yes it was a replay, but it was Michael's favorite part of the recorded tournament._

"Why?" asked Pearl.

_Any time he watched it he would get so pumped up with the battles, even though he knew the outcome._ _To Michael there were so many incredible trainers, such as Barry, Tobias, Paul, and Ash Ketchum._

"Show don't tell." said Green.

_"Ash Ketchum" Michael pondered the name in is head, not knowing that he did this every time after watching his matches. In all honesty Michael couldn't help himself._

"What is so special about him?" Green asked.

_Though it was only through a T.V. he felt the fighting spirit Ash and his Pokémon emitting during the battles._

"That makes no sense, do they have a connection?" asked Red.

_Every trainer had their moment, but something about Ash caused Michael to get fired up like Eagun had when they battled. There was no helping it; Michael wanted to go to other regions take on all challengers that were waiting for him._

"Learn to put together a sentence." said Silver.

_"Michael get a grip" he said to himself out loud. He looked toward the floor of is his room in disappointment. Chances of him leaving the Orre region were about 1 to too many to count. There was only problem. It wasn't that his mom wouldn't be okay with; she knew he'd be alright. His sister would have plenty of people to play with. He had the battle experience but what was really stopping Michael was himself. Anytime thoughts of adventure swept over his voice played over in his head shouting "I will rebuild Cipher boy"!_

"That wasn't even the exact line, I'm supposed to believe he's affecteed this much when he can't get the line right?" asked Gold.

"He even has battle experience." added Pearl.

_Ardos was as mad and crazy as they come, (he tried to blow up Michael for goodness sake) but as Michael got up and looked out the window into the grassy woods he knew there had been some seriousness to what Ardos had vowed._

_Truth be told Michael wasn't afraid of Cipher. He already beat them, bosses and all. But they key-word was, he. Technically speaking Michael was worried about what would happen to his friends and family if he left. What if Cipher was just waiting for him to leave? He couldn't count on the original snagger, Wes to come back. No if Cipher came back in his absence then serious trouble could happen. How could he think of himself leaving the ones who needed him most? Michael just had to face it, until the Orre region is safe and 100% Cipher or any villain proof Michael's self journey was gonna have to take a back seat to what was important. So deep in his own thoughts, Michael hadn't been paying much attention when a jolt of electricity was sent through him._

"Get ready, this next part is not funny." Platinum warned.

_"AAHH" the Redhead trainer yelled as he fell to the floor on his back. When he opened his eyes he looked at Plusle and Minun, his sister's Pokémon, looking at him and smiling at his misfortune._

_"PLUSLE! MINUN! JOVI!" screamed Michael. When their came no sound besides the two Pokémon laughing. He sat upright and looked around for his little sister. To his surprise she wasn't around and usually she was right there rolling on her side laughing "We got you good, big brother!", but no Jovi._

"Missy was right when she said it wasn't funny." Pearl agreed.

_"Hey you two, were Jovi hiding?" Michael asked the two electric types._

_"Plu." Responded the Plusle pointing at the clock. IT read 6:30 a.m. and Michael promised he'd give her some battle tips at 10:20 on the Orre field. Now Michael understood she sent them to go get him._

_"Alright I got it." Michael told them "I'll go get ready and you two head back to Jovi"._

"He still has about 4 hours." noted Crystal.

_The covalent Pokémon didn't give it a second thought and dashed out of the room leaving Michael to his self. "Alright time to get ready for the day." Michael said as he stretched in his t-shirt and dark blue pants. He exited the empty lunch room and walked slowly through the lab being careful not to wake anyone up. He reached his room and d pressed his hand to the panel. The green light scanned his hand made a beeping noise and the mechanical door slid open. Michael walked in and the sight didn't surprise him. His Espeon was asleep on his bed with his trainer belt on the chair tucked under his table. Michael went over to the psychic cat Pokémon and gave it a shake._

_"C'mon Espeon, let's go. We gotta help Jovi out." Said the Red haired trainer. The response was Espeon opening it's eyes giving him a death glare as if to say "Why did you wake me up so early? You know that's like digging your own grave."_

"IIt's still early." Dia stated.

_"You know I'm immune to your stare down tactics. Now c'mon ES, _we have to get moving." Michael said to his friend as he put on his yellow vest over his long black sleeve shirt.

_[I think this is an author's note but whatever._

"In the midle of a story?" Crystal asked. "Okay, then."

_Short interruption to talk about Pokémon speech, yeah it's pretty difficult to decide what you're gonna do when it comes down to it. So I decided that instead of my original plan to have the Pokémon say their names and then translate it to human language ( to avoid translating a Pokémon that just makes growls or whatever , Charizard for example) I'm gonna go straight forward with just a simple translation. BUT they are still talking in "Pokémon speech"! I'm just not putting the Pokémon names Okay *claps hands together* back to the story.]_

"Why didn't he just state that earlier, instead of interrupting the story? I'm just asking." Yellow wanted to know.

_{"Don't call me ES you KNOW I think it's degrading!"} Shouted the Psychic feline at Michael. His only response was to smile as he knew that Espeon hated the nickname._

_"Alright Espeon let's go." Michael said as he ran out the door. Espeon followed and was soon right behind Michael's foot. They reached one of the main doors to the HQ lab and exited. The sun was just beginning to rise but still left a small trace of the night that was had only begun to fade hours ago. The air was neutral, neither cold nor warm as Michael to a deep breath. The cool thing about living at the HQ Lab was that Michael could wake up to this kind of weather when he got out of bed early. Usually he'd come out this early to train._

"Gee, thanks for the info dump." said Silver.

_Espeon stretched over the stone floor which led to the two main doors and thought to herself {"You know I almost don't being woken up to this."}_

"What did Espeon just say?" questioned Dia.

_"Now." Michael said finally after doing his own routine of stretches "Time to head to the practice grounds." Said the redheaded trainer as the duo headed down the stairs and into the area around the HQ lab. 2 minutes later the reached the practice field behind the lab. The field was mostly grassy but still had signs of a usual battle area. It contained the poke ball symbol in the middle of the field and had sidelines all around with two squares on the sides where trainers were suppose to be. Outside the lines were benches anyone could use to watch the battles there. On the square farthest from Michael he could see his sister in her usual blue pants and long sleeve white shirt that covered her hands._

"This should have been described earlier." muttered Green.

_The only different about her was her hair which instead of two buns, was down to her shoulders._

"Still not understanding." Green told them.

_By her side Plusle and Minun were by her right foot, which impatiently tapped as Jovi looked at her watched._

_"Hey sorry I'm late." Michael called over causing Jovi to look up with a ticked expression. No response came. "Uh you okay?" he tried_

_"Jovi is very angry she had to wait so long for big brother to get here. Jovi knows now you had the shock Pluplu and Mimi gave you coming." The blunette sibling replied._

"Stop talking in third person." Emerald demanded.

_This comment sent Pluplu and Mimi rolling over with laughter {"We got him good too!"}_

_Espeon's angered was made known as it shouted {"SO YOU TWO ARE THE REASON I HAD TO GET UP!"}_

_{"Crud!"} Both Pluplu and Mimi squealed as they darted behind Jovi's legs. Jovi looked down and dismissed their expression. "Don't worry you two aren't battling ESPEE."_

"Warning, this is also not funny." Platinum warned them.

_{"ESPEE ?! NOW YOU THREE ARE DEFINETLY GONNA GET IT!"} Yelled Espeon and she tried to charge full force, unfortunately for her Michael was holding her by the waist making sure she wasn't going anywhere._

_"Sorry Espeon, you to experienced so you have to sit this one out. If Jovi needs an example that'll be when I need you. But until then you got some down time." Michael said._

"Michael got shocked, he should actually sick Espeon on them." Gold grinned.

_Espeon's "attack" suddenly stopped after she realized she could then continue her nap. When Michael let go she walked off the battle field and rested the shade of a nearby tree._

_"Okay now since that's settled. Let's get started." Michael called to Jovi_

_Jovi then looked to her leg and clapped her hands together speaking "C'mon you two time for a battle"._

_At the word PluPlu and Mimi suddenly jumped on the battle field with their cheeks sparking with electricity with excitement, since they weren't facing Espeon (who they were afraid of) they felt like the at least had SOME chance._

"Afraid? Why?" Red asked.

_"Alright c'mon out!" Michael took a small pokeball from his belt, enlarged it and tossed it in the air as it opened. A white flash emerged and took the form of Totodile. The tiny blue crocodile looked around until his landed on Michael. The redheaded trainer smiled towards him and asked "You up for a battle buddy?"_

"He didn't describe it enough." Silver interjected.

_{Yeah! Let's go!} Responded the Totodile as it hopped around with excitement. Then it did it's common thing, it hopped on it's tail and balanced like top. For some odd reason Totodile loved to do this all the time._

_Michael had gotten Totodile after completing the Mount Battle Challenge when he faced 99 trainers in a row, followed by the Battle Master Battlus (Which is no walk in the park)._

"I'm not impressed." Gold interrupted.

_Both brother and sister stood on opposite sides of the of the field, Pokémon out, and ready to begin._

_"First move is yours Jovi." Michael told her_

_"Alright! Let's get it started!" Jovi exclaimed_

_Cue- Regular battle music from Pokémon XD...If you don't know what it sound like look it up._

"What was that?" asked Emerald.

"You think you could play that song?" Ruby asked Gold, who played it on his Pokegear.

_"Pluplu kick this off with a spark! Mimi cheer PluPlu on with helping hand!" commanded Jovi._

"Horrible nicknames." Emerald commented.

_A blue aura of electricity surrounded Plusle as it shot through the air with great speed toward Totodile. Back near Jovi, Mimi was calling cheers of encouragement at its friend, making the move stronger._

_Michael and Totodile only looked as PluPlu was seconds away from striking the blue crocodile. "Totodile take to the air." Michael called to his Pokémon._

"This sounds like a script." commented Dia.

_Totodile flipped into the seconds_

"Failure." Gold said.

_before PluPlu could crash into it, causing Pluplu's attack to hit the ground. The sudden impact of air from the crash then shot Totodile up higher into the air, with eyes closed with excitement._

_"Huh?" was all Jovi could say as Pluplu attempted to get up._

_"Jovi, that was an okay combination but when it doesn't work out you've got to think of back strategies. Other wise your opponent can come back with a counter move. Like this" Michael then looked toward Totodile and said "Alright Totodile come down hard using scratch!"_

"Bad line." Pearl told them.

_Totodile's eyes opened and it and positioned itself downward toward the ground. Its claw glowed white as it came closer to it's target. Just before it hit the ground Totodile lashed out at PluPlu with so much force that it sent Pluplu back towards Jovi and crashing into its stunned partner, Mimi._

"White glowing claws just for a Scratch attack?" Blue was confused.

_"Pluplu are you okay?" Asked Jovi. Fortunately the concerned blunette's worries were relieved when Plusle slowly got to its feet, helping up Mimi in the process._

_"Okay that didn't work so let's go with this. Pluplu, Mimi double quick attack together!" Jovi said attempting a move again. Both Pokémon dashed off towards Totodile with white streaks behind them._

_"She's using the two-to-one match up to her advantage." Michael thought. "She's getting the hang of it, however…"_

_"Totodile start spinning." Michael told the blue crocodile. Totodile hopped on its tail again like a top and did what it loved to do, spin. **It began to actually look like a top** as it spun so fast **it begun to look like a mini blue top**._

"Stop repeating yourself." Green grumbled.

_Pluplu and Mimi's attack missed inches away from Totodile and then came to a hard stop. Waiting for their trainer's call. "Go for it again, but this time go at opposite sides!" Jovi called and the two Pokémon hurried to the difference sides of the battle field and tried their quick attack moves again._

_"Totodile flip back." Michael commanded. The mini blue tornado came to a halt and Totodile was visible balancing on its tail again. As Pluplu and Mimi came closer to impact Totodile used its tail to bounce backwards. With nothing other target (or control of their speed) Pluplu and Mimi crashed into each other. Totodile then landed on its feet, untouched._

"That was neither funny or entertaining." Red agreed with everyone.

_{Oh that's gotta hurt} Espeon thought as its left eye opened while slept took a nap near the tree._

_"Darn it!" Jovi stamped her foot in frustration as she soon started as she began to formulate a plan in her head._

_While Jovi was thinking Michael's thoughts drifted back to his previous before he came out here, to the Lily of the Valley conference. His desire to battle other trainers came back into mind. "Oh man just one I'd like to go to other places but-"_

_"Jovi's got you now big brother!" Jovi yelled over with a smile on her face._

_"Until then the life I have isn't so bad at all." Michael thought as a smile crossed his face. "Okay let's show me what you got!"_

"She had a window of opportunity to get him, and just let him snap out of his thoughts? She didn't even take advantage of his distraction." Silver observed.

_The practice battle continued on…_

**Chapter End**

"...Really? A cliffhanger on a PRACTICE BATTLE?" asked Sapphire, as Gold turned off the song.

"That wasn't even worth the song." Gold said. "That was disappointing."

**Jovi: And that everyone concludes chapter 3! Well until next time for more Pokémon XD-**

**Michael: Uh Jovi I hate to interrupt you but-**

**Ash: Where is UG?**

**Dawn: Um look on the floor.**

**UG…ugh**

**Ash: *blinks* Uh what're you doing?**

**UG: So much typing and writing…..THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! *regains usual composure*. Ok I gotta say, I'm sorry to everyone who's still reading this and became impatient. I've had some things to deal with. Like evil monkeys bent on force feeding people bananas, insane time travel adventure, evil gingerbread men, ect. But really I do apologize.**

"Still not funny." Green grumbled.

**Jovi: Evil gingerbread men? That sounds YUMMY!**

**UG: ….Jovi I was just-**

**Jovi: No time for talk! We must go fight the army of evil Christmas deserts. *Runs out the door* AWAY!**

**UG: ….There she goes…**

**Michael: Oh boy…**

"She's a moron." Emerald snapped.

**Dawn: Wasn't there something else you had to say?**

**UG: OH right! I'd like to thank everyone who checked out this story and left a little something. I was giddy with **_**joy**_** when I checked the reviews. Now for the people who read this chapter, how did the first battle turn out? I'd honestly appreciate some help with writing battles if needed. So um anyway check you all later for more-**

**(Silence)**

**Brock: Are you waiting for something?**

"Where'd he come from?" asked Red.

**UG: Jovi usually says it.**

**Jovi: *runs back to the room* Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre unite!**

"We know the title. Also, that was NOT cute, or funny, or whatever else he was going for." Crystal said.

"That was so bad." Dia agreed.

"Steel your nerves, ladies and gentlemen, we have another chapter to go." Platinum chastised them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Preparation**

**Jovi: Hi everybody time to start the fourth chapter! So on with the disclaimer UG doesn't own any pa-**

**Michael: Jovi you're missing something.**

**Jovi: What is Jovi forgetting?**

**Dawn: UG himself.**

**Ash: Where is he?**

**UG: ZZZZZZZZ**

"If he's sleeping. Then how is he writing this?" asked Ruby.

***Everyone looks down***

**Jovi: What are doing on the floor?**

"What did she just ask?" Red wanted to know.

**UG: Well I've got a pillow, a blanket….I believe I'm taking a nap.**

**Dawn: WELL GET UP YOU HAVE TO STAR CHAPTER 4!**

**UG: Hmmm *pulls cover over head* Five more minutes**

"Please!" Gold pleaded.

**Everyone: GET UP UG!**

**UG: FINE I'M UP HAPPY?! **

"Aww..." he moaned.

**Michael: No need to shout man.**

**UG: *Sigh* Jovi please say the disclaimer.**

**Jovi: UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon Franchise nor the music if he uses any.**

"Please don't." he said.

**UG: Let's get this chapter started….**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crashing the party

"Did he just change the chapter title?" asked Red.

**"Well we're here!" Tracey exclaimed as the vehicle came to a screeching halt at Professor Oak's Laboratory.**

**"Wow the Pokémon Poet's lab. Isn't it amazing Piplup" Dawn said amazed as she closed the door to the vehicle.**

**"Uh Pokémon poet?" Tracey whispered to Brock.**

**"She knows more about Professor Oak's poetry rather than his research." Brock explained to the confused sketcher.**

"You'd expect Tracey to know this stuff." Blue commented.

**Ash and Pikachu were silent as this went on, as they were caught in a wave of nostalgia. This is were their journey started, and more importantly were the two had first met. Ash realized how grateful he was that his woke up late that day. After all who knows how his adventure would've turned out?**

"Yeah, okay, move on now." Emerald interjected.

**Dawn shook the raven haired trainer's shoulder "Ash, you okay?"**

**"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright." Ash responded then looked to Pikachu "C'mon buddy let's go see everyone."**

**{"Reunion time!"} Pikachu cheered with excitement.**

**Tracey smiled "Well right this way you guys." He said leading all of them to the front door.**

**(Five minutes later)**

"Just write that into the narrative, geez, it's not that hard." Crystal said.

**"Uh Tracey where's Professor Oak?" Ash asked as they were headed for a corner turn.**

"A what?" Green asked.

**"Uh… I don't know!" Tracey said with a confused look on his face as he reached a door and began to open it. "Maybe he's in the lob-"**

**"WELCOME HOME ASH!" multiple voices yelled that knocked Tracey off his feet and onto the floor. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all put their heads in to see where the voices had come from and smiles came to their faces. Around the decorated room were Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak, May with her brother Max, and all of Ash's Pokémon with excitement on their faces.**

**"Hi everyone!" Ash responded "It's great to be ba-!" were the only words he got out as his Pokémon (led by Bayleef) bum rushed him to the floor and embraced Ash in a dog pile. "GUYS it great to see you too, but isn't this a little much?**

"He didn't even say what Pokemon he had." Sapphire stated. "And yes, it is a little much."

**"Looks like some friends just can't help themselves" giggled Dawn.**

**"Oh Dawn? It's great to see you again. I didn't know you were coming" said May as she walked up to Dawn.**

**"Heh heh yeah it was kind of a last minute choice" Replied the blunette.**

"Stop using that word." Green grumbled.

**"Hi Brock" piped up Max who (after carefully walking around the Pokémon pile on Ash) greeted the Pokémon breeder. "I wanted to tell ya how I've been taking care of my dads Pokémon using the methods you showed me".**

**"Well I can't wait to hear" smiled Brock.**

**"Well everyone why don't we all get comfortable before you all swap stories" Professor Oak spoke to the whole group. "Everyone take a se…..Tracey? Are you alright my boy?"**

**In fact Tracey wasn't alright….he was furious. "I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED WE WOULD MEET UP IN THE LAB TO SURPRISE ASH! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK JUST NOW!" fumed the Sketch Artist.**

"That wasn't funny." Blue stated.

**A drop of sweat came from Professor Oak's head as he nervously explained "My apologies Tracey. We never meant to startle you. We originally_ DID _plan to go with the first idea….but after remembering you're not very good with keeping things confidential we decided to switch rooms".**

"But he did keep it confidential." Yellow said.

**"Okay you got me there" Tracey sighed. He shook it off and gained his usual composure. He then looked toward Ash's Pokémon all crowding around him, still showing how much they missed him. "Um does anyone think we should help?"**

**Mrs. Ketchum walked up to the pile and clapped her hands. "Alright everyone let Ash up, I'm sure he missed you as well." The Pokémon parted revealing Ash. He was in a dazed state. His clothes were ruffled and one of his shoes was missing.**

"Odd." Ruby said.

**"Honey are you alright?" asked Mrs. Ketchum holding out a hand toward her son.**

**"Uh yes. Thanks mom" Ash replied taking her hand and pulling himself up. He then began to look around the room "I just need to find my shoe and-"suddenly his head snapped up and his hand automatically sent to his head. He patted it a few times then turned toward his Pokémon . "OKAY WHO TOOK MY HAT?!" Ash asked the group of Pokémon. Slowly Bayleef came up wearing the hat on her head.**

"Still not laughing." Blue complained.

**"Bayleef did you plan this whole thing?" Ash asked the grass type.**

**"{Yeah pretty much}" responded Bayleef. Ash just shook his head, he should've known. He took his hat back and pet Bayleef on the head. "I'm not mad, after all I missed you guys just as much.**

**[UG ALERT: Okay so guys just saw Bayleef's speech right? I just want to take the time remind you that while the Pokémon aren't saying their names THEY ARE still talking their Pokémon language, I'm just putting the translation ONLY, so they're NOT like Team Rocket's Meowth capeesh? Okay back to the story in 3...2….1!]**

"Another one in the middle of the story? If it had to be in the middle, he should have done it the first time he omitted the Pokemon speech!" Pearl shouted.

**"Well after all that, who's hungry?" Mrs. Ketchum asked everyone?**

Why is there a question mark there? Platinum thought.

**All heads (except Dawn's who had never tasted Ms. Ketchum's food) turned to her. Ash fist thrust in the air as he exclaimed "ALRIGHT !".**

**Mrs. Ketchum smiled as her son continued, happy to have him back. "Well I'll go get the plates, everyone just have a seat".**

**"Wait Mrs. Ketchum I'll give you a hand. I'll be right back Max" called Brock leaving Max to go help.**

"Max is helping?" Red asked.

"I think he just worded that wrong." Platinum answered.

**Ash friends continued to converse Ash walked over to Gary. "So you wanna give me a rematch?"**

**Gary cocked his head a little "Ashy boy what are you talking about?" he responded.**

**"You don't remember?" Ash responded "Before I left for the Sinnoh region you and Electivire fought me and Pikachu and won against us. Now that we've both been to Sinnoh I think a rematch is in order."**

**Gaqry shrugged but he had a small grin across his face. "Sure thing, but didn't you catch other Pokémon with you while in sinnoh?" he asked Ash.**

"Gagry?" asked Blue.

**"Of course I did" Ash responded showing Gary the pokeballs oh his Sinnoh team.**

**"Don't you think the might want to meet your other Pokémon?" Gary asked trying to make Ash catch on.**

**"….Oh man I completely forgot" said Ash reaching for his pokeballs. "Alright everyone come on ou-"**

**"Ding Dong" went the doorbell.**

"He can't just say the doorbell rang?" Dia noted.

**Ash stopped in mid send out. "Hm someone's here. I"ll get it!" he called. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and the duo headed toward the door.**

**"Ding Dong, Ding Dong" went the doorbell again, showing the person outside was growing impatient.**

**"Hang on, I'm coming" Called Ash almost toward the door.**

**He stopped in front of the door, remembering Professor Oak's door didn't have a peephole he decided to ask for the person's identity.**

"No peephole?" asked Dia.

**"Who is it?" Ash called**

**"Ding Dong" went the doorbell again.**

"We get it," Green interjected.

**"Um can you tell me who this is?" called Ash to the unknown person**

"Can any of you guess the next line of dialogue?" Platinum asked. They all groaned. They knew what it was.

**"Ding…Dong" went the bell going a bit slower.**

"Predictable." said Red.

**"Okay look this isn't funny who ARE you?" Ash demanded to know.**

**"Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong." Went the bell being pressed rapidly? **

"We don't know, you tell us." Gold answered.

**After ringing Ash was sure he heard a giggle of the person enjoying this.**

**Now Ash had, had it. He guessed this person was a kid playing jokes. "That's IT!" he yelled.**

**"{Oh boy.}" agreed Pikachu as Ash reached for the door handle, determined to give this prankster an earful.**

**"Alright!" he threw the door open "What's the big ideaaaaa….huh?" Went his speech as his view of the person became clear.**

**[UG Alert: Heh sorry but to those who are unclear, what just transpired with Ash was his voice going off track after seeing this person. Sorta like in TV how you see the main character startles after seeing someone he didn't expect to see. Back to the story!]**

"We're not dumb. Stop talking down to us." Silver fumed.

**The Prankster wasn't a kid but a female close to Ash's height. She wore a yellow long sleeve hoodie with a water droplet necklace. Her hair was orange and long, down to her shoulders. Around her wait was a trainer belt with pokeballs. For bottoms she wore blue shorts and finally reddish-brown penny loafers. She stood in front of Ash smiling**

"Sounds like Misty." said Red.

"Or another recolor." added Blue.

**In the time it took to list that description Ash** _still _hadn't come out of his shock. The only words he could get out was "Uh um uh….Mi-".

**The red haired female sighed. "Ash, really? I come all this way from Cerulean City just to hear you forget my name?"**

**"I DIDN"T forget!" Ash said defensively. "Misty I swear it was just shock seeing an old fri-"went Ash as he got caught of by Misty reaching her arms around his neck for a hug.**

"What's Misty doing here?" asked Dia.

"I don't know, but Ash heard her giggle and still didn't know who it was?" Green answered.

**[UG Alert: Yeah…. If anyone was hoping for something a little more just now…sorry. Please don't get angry.]**

"We weren't. Also, you're the one who brought it up first." Crystal said.

**"Yeah…good to see you too Ash" Misty responded with a smile.**

**Luckily for Ash returning the gesture was easy as he hugged Misty back. Unfortunately he couldn't cover his face as it was Tomato berry red.**

"This is so forced." Pearl stated.

**"Uh..Yeah Misty I'm glad to see y-"**

**{"HELP! I'm being crushed"} went Pikachu voice, somehow muffled.**

"None of them saw him? Wow..." Emerald said.

**"Huh?" went both trainers and the separated from their hug, making Pikachu fall to the ground. It shook itself off and then both eyed the trainers with a warning.**

**{"You know next time you guys hug make sure I'm not in the middle off it"} said Pikachu.**

**"Aw Pikachu I'm sorry. After all how could I forget you?" Said Misty as she scooped Pikachu up in a hug.**

**{"Aw who could stay mad at you"} went Pikachu suddenly over its recent feelings.**

"Corny." they all said.

**As Ash and Misty conversed for a few seconds they hadn't noticed that three people were behind the corner, watching the whole scenario take place.**

**"Aw friends united, isn't it sweet?" May asked**

**"If I say it is will you promise not to turn this into a romantic comedy?" responded Brock.**

**"(So that's Misty? She's amazing)" Dawn thought to herself, a bit jealous of the scene.**

"She just met her!" complained Blue. "She didn't even see her do anything except hug Ash."

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Pokémon move.**

**{"You made me do this."} went Croagunk as it hit Brock with a poison jab.**

"What did Brock even do?" asked Pearl.

**"OH COME ON! It wasn't even me this time" went Brock as fell to the ground.**

**"Brock?" said Ash and Misty in unison as they both turned toward the direction of the voice, heading in his direction.**

**Caught red handed May and Dawn came out of hiding.**

**"Uh...hi" spoke up May in the awkward moment.**

**"Oh hi May" responded Misty remembering her friend. She then turned to Dawn. "You must be Dawn right? Nice to meet you."**

**"Same here. Finally nice to meet the girl from Ash's fishing lure in person." Dawn said**

"What?" asked Emerald, confused.

**Everyone laughed in response to the blunette's comment.**

**"(….Did I really just say that? What a total screw up.)" She said in her thoughts.**

**"Well come on guys let's get back to the others" Ash said gesturing the others to follow him**

**(Meanwhile)**

"That's it for that scene?" asked Crystal.

**Ardos stood on a hill taking in the scenery. Below him was Professor Oak's laboratory standing proudly in place. Ardos grinned wickedly; his excitement was getting the best of him.**

**"Okay that should do it" exclaimed Lovrina standing up from Ardos's side attaching a device to his right arm. She stretched her arms out in relief that was over. . "Finally that's finished. You remember the instructions I told you right? On how to use it?" she asked.**

"**Of course I do" replied Ardos. He raised the arm fitted with the device to his face as if he was looking for the time. Lovrina had fitted him with a pitch black arm canon. The only other color was 8 circles on top of the device separated in a diamond design. Around the 8 circles was one purple ring fading in and out of color.**

"That was a terrible description." Gold noted.

**Ardos turned toward Lovrina. "Collect a small group of grunts and bring them with us. When he confront Professor Oak, I'd rather not draw a lot of attention to us, just yet. We'll depart in fifteen minutes"**

"When he confront Professor Oak?" asked Yellow.

**As Lovrina walked off to relay the message Ardos continued to stare down Professor Oak lab. "Michael, be prepared. For when I return to Orre, you won't even come _close_ to defeating me"**

"That's what they all say." remarked Blue.

**Ardos turned and headed down the hill, that same wicked grin on his face.**

**Chapter End**

"That was horrible." said Green.

* * *

**UG: Okay so you guys aren't angry with me right?**

"Well, since you asked...yes." Silver answered.

**Jovi: Being angry with UG will only make you feel better.**

"She's right, you know." kidded Gold.

**UG:*Turns to Jovi with a "what are you doing face"* Shut up!**

**Jovi: Jovi's just being honest. You DID have a lot of time in between your updates…..being angry might make them-**

**UG: YAP YAP BLAH BLAH DRIBBLE DRIBBLE DRIBBLE! Shut up! …So I guess there's not really a lot for me to say so…..I guess I'll see you next-**

"Not funny." Pearl said.

**?: Wait just a minute!**

***UG and Jovi head turn***

**Jovi:Um**

They all groaned, this was dragging on.

**UG: Tommy what are you doing here?**

**Tommy: I wanna know why there haven't been any battles yet!**

**UG: Well….you had a battle.**

**Tommy: That was never seen.**

**Jovi: Jovi battled.**

**Tommy: A practice match that wasn't fully seen.**

"I agree with Tommy." Dia said. "It's just too bad that he knows his story's problems, but doesn't address them."

**UG: Hmmm well Tommy I promise you this. No longer will I shirk off writing battles. I PROMISE YA A BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Tommy: *Reads UG'S rough draft of the next chapter* I can see why you haven't written battles.**

"How bad is it?" Blue snickered.

**UG: Dude you're **_**MY**_** OC you should be **_**encouraging**_** me!**

**Jovi: That'd be a cool idea **_**adding oc's from reviewers.**_

**UG: Let's not get to hasty now. As soon as I'm sure I can do that. *sigh* Well Jovi and Tommy, we've wasted enough of the reader's time with this informational banter. I think it's time we got going. So until next time!**

**Tommy: Gotta catch ya later!**

"That sounded_ so_ forced." Emerald commented.

**Jovi: HEY! *Attacks Tommy***

**UG: Oh boy…. Oh and uh reviews are appreciated. Just so I know you guys are still reading or just want to give some tips where you think I'm lacking.**

"We already did, next story, please." said Green.


	5. Chapter 5

The next one was called "Love for Ash". This time, Dia read.

**If there are any errors, please tell me. Wrote this so long ago.**

"Might be at least decent." Silver said.

**In a forest at night time, eleven-year old Dawn was sitting in front of a warm fire. Her friends were already asleep. On the other hand, she couldn't sleep for whatever reason. Dawn checked her Poketch to see what time it was.**

**It was a few minutes after midnight.**

Did that really need its own line? He thought to himself.

**'Man, I really can't sleep tonight, can I? I must really be out of it.' she thought to herself.**

**She looked over to her friends, who seemed to be enjoying their sleep.**

"Of course they are." Pearl stated.

**Dawn stared into the sky and began to think. Then she looked back at the sleeping Ash and smiled. "He's been really kind and helpful," she said quietly.**

"What about Brock?" asked Red.

**He was one of those people who was kind, gentle and thoughtful to others, not to mention he was very handsome with his raven hair and loving chocolate brown eyes**

"Please tell me that's not based on me..." Red said, as the others except Platinum laughed at him.

"She liiikes you!" Gold teased, ribbing him.

"That could be an original character, not a recolor of me!" Red retorted.

**(which were covered by his eyelids). Dawn quickly shook her head from those thoughts and stared back into the sky.** **The stars were beautiful, but they couldn't compare to Ash.**

"Hear that? Missy finds you more beautiful than the stars." Pearl was holding back laughter. Red and Platinum looked away in shame.

**She shook her head once again and scolded herself.**

**"Ash is cute, but you shouldn't think that… WAIT A MINUTE, DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE?"**

"Yes, you did." Sapphire answered.

**Dawn blushed at herself, why was she thinking about Ash?**

"Good question." said Emerald, turning to Platinum.

**At that moment, Ash began to wake up. She covered her mouth; had she really been that loud?** **Brock looked like he was about to wake up too, before going back to sleep. He was dreaming about Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys.**

"That's random..." Crystal said.

**Embarassed, Dawn just watched him, trying not to look at Ash, or think about him.**

"She's trying not to look at him, while at the same time watching him?" interrogated Platinum.

"Yes, you are." Ruby teased, before Platinum gasped, realizing what she said.

**"Dawn, you're still up?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear him,**

**'I'm not falling for him, am I?' she thought, questioning herself. She didn't get this feeling with anyone else, not even Brock, who was almost as close to her as Ash was. Her face was now burning up because of what she was thinking.**

"I don't think I wanna know." Yellow said quietly.

**"Dawn? Are you okay?" Ash asked, genuinely concerned. He put his palm on her forehead, making her blush redder. When he didn't get an answer from her, he said, "Guess not. Brock would know what to do. Just get some rest, and Brock will make you feel better by tomorrow."**

"Why can't he do the same?" asked Silver.

**Dawn giggled; she was glad he was so dense, because she didn't know what his reaction would be if he found out how much she _liked_ him.**

They all stared at Red, who had his back turned. "...Let's just get this over with." he muttered.

**"I'm okay, Ash! Really!" the blue-haired coordinator spouted out.**

"No she's not." said Blue. "And really, he can't be THAT dense. He's at least 13, isn't he?"

**She then went into a tent and put on her trademark white hat, and her pink boots. She put on her scarf and tightened it.**

"She's wearing only pink boots and her hat?" asked Sapphire, disgusted.

**She then exited the tent and walked towards a river. Behind a bush were Ash and his Pikachu. Something was definitely wrong with Dawn, and he was going to find out what it was. But first, he would do something about these bug Pokemon that were creeping towards him. He grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.**

"He's gonna catch one of them? What good will that do, it will only get rid of one of them." said Gold.

"Never mind getting rid of it, he didn't even remember to weaken it." Silver added.

**"Chimchar!" he said, as a flaming monkey materialized from the ball. "Use Flamethrower!"**

"Okay, he's trying to weaken them." Pearl said.

**Said Pokemon released a burst of flames from its mouth. The attack didn't hit any of them, but scared them away. In a few seconds, Dawn had approached him from behind.**

"Oh, that was his goal." realized Green. "Also, I thought she was trying to GET AWAY FROM HIM."

**"Is everything alright?" she asked.**

"Did she not see him?" asked Emerald. "She's blind."

**"I'm fine, no need to worry!" he said, making Dawn's face turn as red as the flame on his Chimchar's tail. Which reminded him, he returned it to his Pokeball. "What are you still doing up?"**

**"I-I just couldn't sleep tonight," She responded, heading over to the river.**

**"Would you like me to come with you?" He offered.**

**Dawn was taken aback from his offer. Her mind was telling her to reject it, but her mouth was actually doing the exact opposite. "Yes, I would love that."**

Idiot, thought Blue.

**'Why am I so nervous around him? Why didn't I just head back to bed? This is so embarrassing.' she thought, mentally smacking herself.**

**She didn't notice that Ash was right next to her, concerned about her well-being.**

"Hello? He's right there!" complained Ruby.

**"Dawn, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worried.**

**She jumped away from him quickly. She could have said she wasn't and headed back to bed to avoid further humiliation, but instead, she said, "Yeah I'm fine, lets just get to the river now."**

**Dawn ran to the river, with Ash trailing behind. "Dawn, slow down!" he yelled, finally catching up to her.**

"She should have just stayed in bed from the start." stated Pearl.

**Dawn slowed down and stopped, having reached her destination. Little did Ash know that Dawn was still lightly blushing.**

"He can't be that dense, he's around 13 or so." said Silver.

**"So...why are we here again?" Ash asked.**

**"Oh, I just needed to clear my head for a bit. I hope you didn't feel this was a waste of your time." Dawn replied.**

"It is." Dia said.

**"No, it's okay with me! I like spending time with you!" Ash said.**

**Flushed, Dawn turned away from him and thought, 'He's so sweet. There's just no denying it anymore, I really do love him...but does he feel the same?'**

By now, everyone was roaring in laughter as Red and Platinum shouted, "NEXT STORY!"


	6. Chapter 6

_This takes place just before "Charizard's Burning Ambitions"._

"Okay." Silver said.

* * *

**A trio of two males and a female were walking through some grassy plains with a stream beside them. The shortest one, in the middle, had messy black hair with a red and white hat, which had a symbol on it. He donned an unbuttoned blue and white jacket with a green shirt inside, light blue pants, and blue and white shoes with red dots on the sides. He also wore lime green fingerless gloves. Standing on his shoulder was a yellow mouse-like creature with black-tipped ears, red cheek sockets, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail that was brown on the bottom.**

**To his left was a redheaded female, whose hair was in a ponytail. She was a little bit taller than him. She had a yellow midriff with vertical red stripes on each side, blue shorts, and red and white shoes with yellow zigzags on them. She was holding what appeared to be a cracked egg shell with oddly shaped blue and red symbols, feet, and hands. Above the egg was a head with spikes on the top and a face.**

**The person on the far right was taller than both of them. He was tanned with spiked black hair. He wore a green vest with an orange shirt, brown pants, and blue and white shoes. His eyes seemed to be closed. He was the only one of the three not holding anything. As they were walking, they heard a low growl around them. The two people on the sides looked around for the source of the noise. They both stared at the raven-haired boy when they heard the noise again.**

"Too much description that is unnecessary." muttered Green.

**"Man, I'm starved!" he said.**

**"That's not news, Ash." the redhead scolded.**

**"Come on, Misty, gimme a break." Ash replied. When it came to his hunger, he never heard the end of it.**

"We knew that from a couple lines back." Blue replied.

**As if on cue, Misty's stomach began to growl too. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too."**

"Then she shouldnt have said that to him." complained Red.

**"Then it's settled; I'll cook," the tallest one said. "I think the Pokemon might be hungry too."**

**"Good idea, Brock!" Ash said. He took out five balls that were red on top and white on the bottom. There was a dot in the middle of each one. He threw the balls in the air. "Come on out everyone!"**

"We know what Pokeballs look like, just say they're red and white!" Crystal shouted.

**Out of the ball capsules came a blue beetle-like creature with a giant horn on its head, a reptile with a bulb on its back, a small green dinosaur with a leaf on its head, a sky blue bipedal turtle with a curved tail and a shell on its back, and a dragon with a cream-colored belly. Its tail was tipped with a huge flame. They were respectively known as Heracross, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Squirtle, and Charizard. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to join them.**

**Next, Misty threw four capsules towards the stream. Out came a white fish with orange markings on its body, a blue tadpole with a swirl on its belly, a yellow duck with three short tufts of hair, and a tan sea star with a red shell in the middle. In order, they were called Goldeen, Poliwag, Psyduck, and Staryu. They all landed on the stream. However, Psyduck couldn't swim, so he quickly (and clumsily) jumped up on dry land.**

**Brock sent out a huge rock snake, a rock with arms and a face, a small red-brown fox with six curved tails, and a blue bat with two long skinny legs. Its face had no eyes or nose, and the inside of its ears were purple, as were the undersides of its wings.**

"He sent out a huge rock snake with arms and a face?" asked Emerald.

**"Onix, Geodude, Vulpix, Zubat, time to eat!" the breeder called.**

**Brock placed some Pokemon food on the ground. They all seemed excited to eat except for Charizard, who ate all of his food in one bite right before taking a nap. For his two friends and himself, Brock served some soup in bowls. Ash finished almost as quickly as Charizard did. About a couple of minutes later, the others were finished.**

**"Those two become more and more alike every day, don't they?" Misty asked Brock.**

"How?" asked Ruby.

**Brock nodded in agreement.**

**At the sound of Misty's remark, Ash quickly turned his head towards the two of them. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.**

"I'm bored." Pearl stated.

**"You two eat more than you're worth," began Misty, poking the boy's stuffed belly.**

"If he hurls on her, I'll laugh." Gold responded.

"That sounds like Dia." Sapphire remarked, and he sharply turned to her.

**"You're almost as plump as he is!" With those last two words, she pointed to Charizard.**

"Charizard isn't even that fat." complained Green.

**Her comment caused Brock to snicker. "She's right, Ash. It's easy to mistake you for a Charizard, what with your similar eating habits."**

**"That's Ash? I thought it was Snorlax." Misty said between fits of laughter.**

"Still not funny." Silver stated.

**Ash tried to get up, but due to his full stomach, his movements were restricted. After a while, he managed to get up, but barely.**

"He should be able to move just fine, at least if he's been through a lot." Red said.

**"Huh. Guess I'm right after all. Misty, one. Brock, zero!" she bragged.**

"What was the point in that?" Pearl wanted to know.

**Without a word, he stormed off. His Pikachu and Chikorita followed him.**

**"_Are you okay?"_ his first Pokemon asked.**

**Ash didn't seem to hear him, as his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the next badge he would get.**

**At least, he tried to.**

**But the only thing—or person that he could think of was a certain redhead, his traveling partner. He wasn't angry; far from it. **

"Then what was that earlier?" Yellow wanted to know.

**The feelings he felt towards her at that moment were similar to how he felt towards that one girl towards a Trainer's School he went to in Kanto. What was her name? Oh yeah, Giselle.**

"That was irrelevant, and he should have known it was love, he's about 11 during Johto," Red pointed out.

**He was finally snapped back to reality when the electric mouse shocked him. The attack didn't do much harm, but it was enough to get the young trainer's head out of the clouds. He fell over with his legs dangling in the air. Upon seeing this, Chikorita tackled the unsuspecting Pikachu into a tree, knocking him unconscious for a while. She then ran to her master.**

"Friend," Gold corrected.

**_'Don't worry; I got him back for the both of us.'_ She thought.**

**Ash then petted her on the head, obviously not paying attention to a thing, and jolted up.**

**"Flowers should do the trick! She'd love em!" he yelled to no one in particular.**

"That was SOOOO rushed." Blue rolled her eyes.

**Chikorita squealed in delight and anticipation, completely oblivious as to who he was talking about.**

**'_This is too good to be true!'_ She thought.**

"That was pointless, and only served to stall the plot," Silver stated.

**Ash ran towards a bush, with a still dizzy Pikachu following close behind.**

* * *

**Chikorita sat near a tree, waiting with her leaf covering her eyes.**

"Why is she covering her eyes?" asked Ruby.

* * *

**Ash saw a white flower above the bush, and so he tried to pick it up. It sprayed its spores at him, rendering him unable to move. The 'flower' in question hovered away from him. There was a green body below it. It was a Skiploom! Pikachu ran towards his trainer, went into his bag, and took out a spray bottle.**

"He should have known that was a Skiploom," Crystal stated. "This writer made him way dumber than he actually is."

**'This should do the trick,' he thought.**

**He pressed his right paw on top of the yellow bottle and sprayed it all over him. Within a few seconds, Ash was un-paralyzed.**

**"_You're not going to impress anyone that way."_ Pikachu told him.**

**"You're right, Pikachu. I'll catch her a Water Pokemon instead!"**

"Three guesses where this goes." Platinum said immediately.

* * *

**The duo of Ash and Pikachu ran quickly towards a body of water. They stopped in front of it, and looked around for wild Pokemon.**

**The yellow mouse pointed at a moving blue orb, hovering just above the water.**

**Ash looked to see where Pikachu was pointing at. He then took out his red Pokedex and flipped it open.**

"He's seen it before," Emerald stated.

**The screen in the middle showed an aqua colored mouse-like critter with a white belly. It had small hands and feet, with a round body and ears. Its tail was similar in shape to Pikachu's, except black and thin. The blue orb they saw earlier was connected to the end of its tail, and the inside of its ears were red.**

**A robotic male voice spoke from the device.**

**"_Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water. The tip of its tail, which contains oil lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning."_**

"At least come up with your own original Pokedex entry instead of just copy and pasting from Bulbapedia/Serebii." Ruby/Crystal interjected.

**Ash turned his hat backwards in excitement. This was great. He was going to give her the perfect gift. He got ready to grab his Poke Ball containing Squirtle, before realizing that he left the rest of his Pokemon behind. Sweat-dropping in embarrassment, he called forth his Pikachu.**

"He should have remembered that he left them behind from the beginning." Gold interrputed. "I would have."

**"Pikachu, it's up to you!" he called out.**

**Pikachu went on all fours and stared intently at the Marill, and then hopped on its tail.**

"Its own tail, or Marill's?" asked Dia, continuing.

**Marill shook its tail in an attempt to get the pesky yellow mouse off. The orb at the end of its tail turned a bright white color.**

**"Pikachu, jump on land and use Thunder!" Ash yelled.**

"That was poorly worded." Sapphire pointed out.

**"_Got it!"_ Pikachu replied, before jumping from its spherical tail onto the shore, and started to build up electricity in its cheeks.**

**Marill leaped up and shot out a stream of water from its mouth, but its opponent instantly jumped above it and discarged the electricity being stored in its sacs. The aqua mouse fell on top of the water, still floating. It was unable to battle any longer. Ash saw an opportunity and got out a Poke Ball. He quickly threw it at the Marill.**

"At least he's winning." Red said.

**"Poke Ball, go!" he said.**

**The ball capsule flew towards Marill before it got deflected by a circular blue tail.**

"Whoever did that should have been sucked in." Dia said simply, before going on.

**Before the young trainer knew what was happening, the projectile he threw bonked his head and fell on the ground. He yelped and put his hands to his head to ease the pain a little.**

"First of all, he would NOT let that happen to him," Pearl began. "Second, after all he's been through, THAT hurts him? He should be used to this by now!"

**From under the body of water came two bigger Pokemon. They looked just like the Marill, even down to the tail, except that their ears were long and floppy. Their bodies were more oval-like, and instead of the white belly that its predecessor had, it had white bubble-like features on top of what seemed like a curved eggshell shaped design. Its arms were at least two times longer, too. They seemed to be protecting the Marill.**

**"Something tells me they're not happy," Ash said, scooping up his Poke Ball.**

**"_They must be the Marill's parents!"_ Pikachu said.**

"They could just be his friends." Red corrected.

**They stepped back a little. They didn't want to hurt the two Pokemon. Ash took out his Pokedex and was about to open it when a bullet of water struck his hand, causing him to drop it. Pikachu picked it up with its mouth.**

"Both of them should have seen that coming," Emerald snapped.

**"_They're serious. Ash, I think we should leave!"_ Pikachu said in a muffled voice.**

**Suddenly, two leaves struck the two Pokemon from behind Ash and Pikachu.**

"Why didn't they tell the user to stop? They didn't want to hurt them." complained Yellow.

**They looked behind them to see Chikorita running to save them. It took out its vines, wrapped them around the two Pokemon, and sent them flying. It was a struggle to do so, but she managed it.**

**"Thanks, Chikorita!" Ash said.**

**"_You saved us!"_ Pikachu said, as he gave the Pokedex back to Ash.**

**Chikorita said nothing as she ran towards an old, stained purple vase. It had some light blue flowers inside of it. Ash picked it up and stared at his Chikorita.**

**"For me?" he asked slowly.**

**'Well, o_ne of us had to initiate the giving.'_ Chikorita thought.**

**"Thanks. I know exactly what to do with it!" he replied, when his Pokemon said nothing. The three of them walked back to where the others were. He saw all of the Pokemon playing, sans Charizard, who was still asleep. His two friends, Misty and Brock, were standing side-by-side, seemingly waiting for him to come back.**

"They didn't go look for him?" asked Sapphire.

**"Well, you took a while," Brock said. "Is everything okay?"**

**Ash slowly approached the redhead next to him. He was going to just hand her the flowers and get it over with. If it was that easy, then why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Was it the experience with those Pokemon? No, it couldn't be; he would have felt that sinking feeling earlier. Besides, he wasn't afraid of any Pokemon. After all, he's faced many powerful Pokemon, and is striving to be a Pokemon Master.**

**So then, why was he so nervous?**

"He should have caught on by now! Him being more dense than usual is only making this worse than it already is, AND more cliched. Not to mention annoying..." Sapphire stated, glancing at a nervous Ruby.

**"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.**

**'Maybe I should wait a little longer.' Ash thought.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is Ash." Gold said.

**The taller female stepped closer to him as he backed up. This went on until he bumped into something. He looked behind him to see what it was. It turned out to be his Charizard, who was now awake! He did not look the least bit happy. The huge dragon spewed flames from its mouth at the boy who interrupted his nap. Ash managed to avoid the flames, but the flowers were burnt to a crisp, shocking the two of them.**

"He should have been able to move the flowers out of the way." Sapphire stated.

**Suddenly, Ash dropped the vase and held both of Misty's hands together.**

**"Misty, these flowers may have been pretty, but, they soon wilted. But your beauty never will." Ash said out loud.**

Some of them gagged, while Sapphire smiled a little. Ruby looked pale.

**This comment caused Misty to blush. All of the other Pokemon (and Brock) looked at him. Misty pulled her admirer closer to her body.**

**"Ash, that was so sweet of you. I'll keep these as a souvenir." She said, before winking.**

* * *

**Chikorita stared downwards with a disappointed look. Brock, in tears, walked towards her.**

**"Don't be sad. You'll find a perfect other. Both of us will," He assured her. "Although I can't believe he found his before me!"**

"Lame..." Green/Silver said.

**Chikorita looked up at him and gave a weak smile.**

* * *

**Misty was looking for a place to keep them when a green caterpillar Pokemon with a pink Y symbol on its head popped its head from the vase.**

**"_Hi! I'm Caterpie!"_ it cried.**

Misty's loud screams could be heard from every Pokemon and human within a 20 meter radius.

"That was not funny, next," Green said, as Crystal was now reading. She got to another story, and yelled out, "Professor Oak?!"


End file.
